


Cryoseism - A Frozen Au

by bluehappyking



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehappyking/pseuds/bluehappyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An agents of shield frozen au! :D (look out for all the song references!) </p><p>Au where Skye's terrigenesis happened in season 1 and the team all know that she has powers but when they find out about how HYDRA has always been within SHIELD, Skye's powers become a threat to their safety. Whilst May and Coulson are off investigating HYDRA, Fitzsimmons and Ward are left with Skye. Ward and Skye plan to elope and Fitzsimmons goes after them. However, is Ward doing it out of love for Skye or is there an ulterior motive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Skye had experienced terrigenesis which resulted in the ability for her to cause earthquakes and her powers were beginning to show themselves. She could usually keep it controlled, but now, the threat of HYDRA was out of the shadows and too hard to deal with. 

The lab equipment started to shake and Skye couldn’t stop it - her emotions were awakening her powers. The team were on the bus when the tremors began and whilst they all cared about Skye, she knew she was putting them all in danger.

“Skye...you need to calm down, this is getting out of hand!” Phil Coulson told her.

“I can’t make it stop!” Skye cried out. “What...what if HYDRA find out about me? What will they do to me? They will hurt me, they’ll kill me. I can’t...I CAN’T CONTROL IT!”

Glass shattered all around them from inside the lab.

“The plane can’t fly like this!” May told her. “You need to focus Skye, you can’t panic...fear is your enemy here.”

“Conceal it! Try not to feel, getting upset only makes it worse!” Coulson begged her but Skye ran out of the lab and upstairs as the stairs started to shake and the vibrations followed her. Fitzsimmons rushed out of the kitchen and looked at her.

“Don’t come near me, I don’t...I don’t want to hurt you...” she insisted and ran past the two.

“What’s going on?” Simmons asked.

“The whole plane is shaking!” Fitz added. 

“I can’t...just...get away!” Skye ran through the bus and collided with Ward who grabbed her. She looked up into his eyes and the tremors lessened slightly.

“Skye? What’s happening?” Ward asked her and the two connected a look but Skye panicked and pushed him away.

“She’s out of control,” May ran up behind them. “Ward, I need you as co-pilot. We need to bring this plane down before Skye does.”

“Fitzsimmons,” Coulson came up. “Get yourselves strapped in.”

“Yes sir,” the two said and Coulson ran past.

“Where are you going?” May asked. 

“We need to put her in the cage,” he said and ran towards Skye who looked around as the furniture of the bus started to tear away from the walls. She saw him coming.

“It’s getting stronger!”

“Skye, I need to put you in the interrogation room. Keep you there and you’ll be safe. The quakes won’t resonate through those walls.”

“Keep me locked away?”

“Listen, it’s for the best,” Coulson told her and took her arm as they ran to the room. Skye knew her place, she knew she had to go in but when Coulson shut the door behind her, it was as if she was trapped in a prison. She sat down against the door and started to cry.

May and Ward landed the plane through the turbulance on solid ground and the quaking stopped. Fitzsimmons, who were strapped in, walked back up the stairs to the rest of the team who gathered for a meeting.

“We need to investigate the HYDRA threat. They don’t know that we know they’ve been inside SHIELD yet, and they cannot know about Skye. They’ll try to take her or worse, make her use her powers for themselves,” Coulson explained.

“We can’t take her with us,” May added. “It’s too dangerous, so we need to split up. Coulson and I will go to the hub and see what’s happening.”

“And what should we do?” Fitz asked.

“I need you three to stay here with Skye and defend the bus. Make sure she doesn’t leave and no one gets in,” Coulson explained. “Simmons, is there any way you can see if we can cure this thing?”

“I’m not sure, sir. It looks like it’s in her DNA,” she sighed. “I’ll do my best.”

“Good,” Coulson said and Fitzsimmons went back down to clear up the lab and Ward held Coulson back.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea, leaving her there locked away? Like some sort of animal? She’s part of the team, she should be out here with us,” he asked but Coulson shook his head.

“She doesn’t know her own strength yet agent Ward, we’re doing this to protect her,” he said and Ward nodded, heading to his room as May sighed and looked at Coulson.

“He’s right. We can’t hide her away forever.”

“Not forever. But we need to deal with one thing at a time and right now, HYDRA are back with a vengence. That has to be the priority now. Ward and Fitzsimmons are more than capable of dealing with Skye. They’ll be okay for a few days...”

\-----

“Do you have to go?” Skye asked Coulson through the door of the cage, leaning up against it.

“You’ll be fine, Skye,” he replied and Skye nodded. 

Coulson and May had left the bus and flown off in a smaller jet to the hub leaving Ward in charge of the rest of their team. A few hours later, Fitzsimmons, after clearing up the destruction caused in their lab, decided to visit Skye.

“I don’t know what we can do for her, Fitz,” Simmons told him. “This is nothing like I’ve seen before.”

“I know, what can we do? She’s got special powers. I mean, to be able to cause earthquakes?” he replied. “We just need to help her. If she’s scared, it’ll get worse.”

“Yeah, it does seem to be controlled by her emotions,” Simmons replied as they came to the door of the locked room. Simmons hesitated but Fitz indicated with his eyes that she should knock. She did so rhythmically. “Skye? Do you want to take a blood test? I promise it won’t hurt?”

“No!” came the reply. Simmons looked at Fitz who sighed. 

“We just want to make you better, open the door, you don’t need to be scared!” he called, but this time there was no reply. 

“We’re still going to be your friends Skye, don’t think we’re not. This doesn’t change anything? Do you want to take a blood test?” Simmons tried again.

“Leave me alone Fitzsimmons!” Skye yelled back.

“Okay, bye...” Fitz sighed and walked back along with Simmons. 

“We’re just trying to help. How can we if she doesn’t let us?” she said.

“She’ll come round. She’s just worried, I guess,” Fitz replied and the two walked towards their lab again. 

“I just can’t get my head around it all,” Simmons sighed. “Skye and now this? Everything we’ve ever known Fitz...”

“Hidden all this time,” Fitz said as they entered the lab and sat down on their stools. “For the first time in forever, HYDRA’s back out on the scene.”

“For the first time in forever, we don’t know where SHIELD stands...” Simmons leant her head on her wrists, propping them up with her elbows. “We need to find a way to control what’s going on with Skye first. One thing at a time.”

“We should check to see if there are any materials that can conceal her powers and make them into...”

“...make them into a suit! Oh Fitz, that’s what I was going to say!” Simmons laughed and Fitz smiled. 

“Mental synchronization,” Fitz said in reply and caught Simmons gaze, looking into her eyes. “Can I say something crazy? I just...need to know you’re not HYDRA.”

“Of course I’m not Fitz,” she put a hand on his and he smiled, nodding. “Can I say something even crazier? Are you HYDRA?”

“You know I'm not,” Fitz replied and Simmons nodded. “Good that we cleared that up.” 

“Yes, well, back to work,” Simmons said and squeezed Fitz’s hand slightly making him smile and he watched her walk over to the other side of the lab before continuing to research materials.

\-----

“Skye?” Ward knocked on the door of the cage.

“Leave me alone,” Skye sobbed, sat down at the desk. Ward who wasn’t going to take no for an answer, unlocked the cage and went in. “Ward! What are you doing? Get out!”

“No, I won’t. I just want to talk to you.”

“I’m...a monster...I don’t deserve to be seen or spoken to,” Skye dried her eyes. “You shouldn’t have come in.”

“But I wanted to open the door. Skye...you shouldn’t be in here. You are a part of this team! You’re not like other people we find and examine. Fitzsimmons are only going to keep prodding and poking you if you let them but that...that is not who you should be.”

“Don’t you see? I hurt people...I almost brought the plane down!”

“You wouldn’t. It’s not in you to hurt people,” Ward sat down in front of her and took her hands in his. “Skye, I know SHIELD. I’ve been an agent here for a long time, and I know what they’ll do to you when they find out. Maybe not Coulson, but once this gets out, they will be afraid and they shouldn’t be. Look at how they’re keeping you here now?”

“It’s for the be...”

“Is that you saying those words, or Coulson? Conceal, don’t feel? I heard what he told you. You’re never going to be able to let it go if you’re hiding in here all the time. I’m...I’m scared of what they’re going to do to you, Skye. You should...you need to escape.”

“What? Escape?”

“Yeah, you’re not safe here. You shouldn’t have to live like this. It just takes one little slip up, and you know how bad Simmons is at lying? I care about you Skye...” he started to rub his thumbs down the back of her hands. “I really care about you and I will do everything I can to stop them taking you. SHIELD or HYDRA, but I’m just one man. I can’t stop everyone,” Ward explained and Skye looked down and sniffed. "This is the only way to keep you safe."

“So...run away? Where?”

“Anywhere we want.”

“We? You’re making this a two person trip?”

“Unless you don’t want me there, but I’d like to come with you,” Ward smiled at her and Skye looked into his brown eyes and felt calmness inside. “But you can’t tell anyone. We'll need to keep Fitzsimmons busy so they don't catch on.”

“But surely they’ll guess? They’re not stupid.” 

Ward smiled and brushed her hair back over her ear. 

“You just leave them to me...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look out for more song references and that nasty traitor Hans - I mean, Ward. :P

“Fitzsimmons? Coulson and May have asked us to join them at the hub. We’re going to take off soon,” Ward entered the lab and the scientists looked up with curious faces. 

“Okay, we’ll get strapped in,” Fitz said but Ward shook his head. 

“It won’t take long for lift off, you may as well stay loose,” he said and then walked away. Simmons looked at Fitz. 

“That was odd,” she replied and he shrugged going back to the lab work. Simmons placed one hand on the bench and looked down, then spoke. “Fi-itz?”

“You’re using the long version of my name, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“You know how HYDRA has been inside SHIELD? You don’t think...Ward...?”

“What?” Fitz looked up. “You think Ward is HYDRA?”

“I’m just saying. We don’t know very much about him do we?” Simmons walked over and sat down next to him.

“Ward isn’t HYDRA,” Fitz replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

“You know that for certain, do you? What do we know about his family?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“His previous missions?”

“Some time he was in Russia.”

“Why he has no friends other than us?”

“He probably has friends.”

“What if we don’t know if he is HYDRA and he’s been playing us all this time?” Simmons gasped.

“Excuse me, Simmons, he is a highly trained agent. He went to the academy and everything.”

“Doesn’t sound like we know too much about him. I bet statistically there are...” Simmons spoke. Fitz looked up as he heard a faint rumble. “at least one in si...”

“Stop talking.”

“No, no, no, I’m serious. If we could find an algo...” she said but Fitz clasped a hand over her mouth.

“I mean it, shh...” Fitz said and Simmons took his hand away, hearing it too. Fitz went over to the holo-table and put up the video footage of the cage. It was empty. Simmons gasped and Fitz looked back at her.

“Skye...”

The two ran out of the lab and towards the stairs but Ward slowly walked down and the two backed away. Simmons held onto Fitz’s arm.

“What are you doing?” Fitz asked him and Ward smiled.

“Oh Fitzsimmons, if only I wasn’t Hydra...” Ward grabbed Fitz by the collar and Simmons yelled out. 

“FITZ!!!” 

“WARD! NO YOU’RE BETTER THAN THIS! WARD!” Fitz yelled as Simmons ran and tried to pull Ward off him but he grabbed her too and pushed her towards Fitz, pointing a gun at them. 

“Ward...no...” Simmons pleaded. 

Ward fired the gun and Fitz grabbed Simmons, shielding her, but neither one was hit - instead the ramp door opened and air hit them from behind. Ward walked towards them, and shoved a parachute into Fitz’s arms. “Skye is free now, she’s staying with me.” 

“When she finds out...you’re no match for Skye...” Fitz looked the man in the eye and Ward smiled.

“No, you’re no match for Skye,” he said and with a one armed blow, he pushed Fitzsimmons out of the plane. “Don’t come back!”

Simmons’ scream filled Fitz’s ears and he clutched for her hand through the air, grabbing at her finger tips. He felt the harness of the parachute in his other hand and he held onto it tighter, pulling his weight towards Simmons who grabbed him around the arm, clinging onto him.

“YOU HAVE TO PUT IT ON!” he yelled and placed his arm around her waist as they fell towards the ground below. “I’VE GOT YOU!” Simmons took the harness from him in one hand and he kept hold of the other trying to pull it around her. “SIMMONS, YOU NEED TO HOLD THIS AND PULL IT ON THREE! TELL ME WHEN YOU’RE READY!”

“I’M READY! I WAS BORN READY!”

“Calm down,” Fitz said and looked at her. She let go of him, clinging on tighter with the other hand and he clicked the harness into place. “THREE!” Simmons pulled the cord and the parachute opened. Fitz held Simmons behind the head and buried his own into her as it rose up to prevent whiplash. He slowly opened his eyes as the two floated slowly down. 

“WE DID IT!” Simmons laughed and Fitz nodded, holding her close to him, looking down and seeing the ground not too far below them - it looked like fields of corn.

“HOLD ON TO ME!” Fitz told her and Simmons nodded as Fitz tried to glide the parachute down towards the ground, feet first and they were met with solid earth. Fitz lay back and Simmons lay on top of him, the parachute settling on top of them.

“I can’t feel my legs!” Simmons panicked, feeling around under the parachute.

“Those are my legs,” Fitz replied and she looked up at him and he held her up to stand, his own legs feeling shaky too, he undid their harnesses and she thanked him. “But I see what you mean.”

The two looked around in the middle of nowhere with no devices or equipment at all. 

“Fitz...he took Skye,” Simmons said. “He’s HYDRA. What will he do to her?”

“She doesn’t even know. We don’t even know where he’s taking her.”

“What if...we could track the plane with one of the DWARFs? They’re still on there. We just need to get onto a computer system...” 

“Yes! Excellent thinking,” Fitz said and she handed it to him and sighed. “I can’t believe he did that. Just...threw us out of a plane.”

“Especially after he jumped out of one for me before,” Simmons replied and she looked down. “What now? What do we do now after all of this? Skye’s in trouble, May’s and Coulson are dealing with HYDRA but Ward is HYDRA and you and me are here in the middle of goodness knows where.”

“We’ll...we’ll work it out somehow,” Fitz reached up and picked out a piece of grass from Simmons’s messed up hair - which actually looked quite hot in his opinion. She smiled slightly. “Worry about the grass in your hair for now.”

“Is there lots? Does it look bad?” she asked and Fitz didn’t reply. “You’re hesitating.”

“It looks...different,” he smiled and she smiled back. “Come on, we need to get out of here. Find a phone and call May and Coulson.” 

“Yeah, they’ll know what to do,” she held his hand tighter as the two walked along trying to find an exit to the corn fields.  
\-----

Skye looked around the bus and then saw Ward behind her.

“Where are Fitzsimmons?” she asked him and he smiled.

“I told them there was a science fayre on not far from here and they left happily. They probably didn’t even see the plane take off,” he told her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Skye looked down and relaxed a little. “You’re still shaking?”

“Just...it feels weird. Abandoning the team.”

“Team? They haven’t really been a team to us,” Ward replied and sat down on the comfy chair - Skye opposite him. “Coulson always keeping secrets and locking you away. May...who knows what she wanted from me, and Fitzsimmons? Sure, they’re sweet enough but do you really want to be a lab rat for them the rest of your life? You saw their faces - how confused and yet excited they were. You’d be their little project. They all want to keep you locked up Skye, and that is not where you should be...” he reached out and held her hands. “I would never lock you away or shut you in a cage. And, as soon as we land, you can let it all go.”

“Let it go?” 

“Let it go,” Ward smiled and got up and she smiled at him as he walked back to the cock-pit. “Buckle up. We’re going to land.”

Skye nodded and went to strap herself in as the bus dived down and reached San-Diego. She was slightly confused as to why they were there of all places, but she’d always liked the place.

“Why here?” Skye asked as Ward walked towards her and she got up. 

“You’ll see. There’s the perfect place for you to be free,” he said and unlocked one of the cars, opening the passenger side for her. Skye looked up at him and he smiled and she climbed inside. He lowered the ramp and started to drive. 

“Do you think I’m unsafe?” Skye asked him after a while. “Am I a danger?”

“No, you’re you, Skye. You always have been. Whatever this is, it’s not something to be hidden away. It’s a part of you that’s inside. Some people hold...grief and anger,” he said - she looked up, knowing he was talking about himself. “You...all of that is condensed into being able to cause quakes. In a way, it’s how you vent your frustrations and sometimes, it’s good to let it all out.”

“Like you have?” she asked sarcastically and he looked away. “Whatever it is bothering you, you know I’m here and you can tell me. Whatever it is.” Ward slowly nodded.

“I know,” he replied and they pulled up next to a huge blue lake. The area was calm and dusty except for the still bed of water which changed the environment, making it look more alive.

“Ward? What is this place?” she looked around and Ward smiled, getting out of the car. “Why are we here?” Ward took her hand and led her across the white stones on the beach towards the water’s edge.

“I’m here to help you be free. You’ve not let anyone in, not let anyone see. Well, now they all know? So it’s time to release it and see what you can do,” he held out his hand, indicating the water and Skye looked at him. 

“You want me to...” she began and he nodded. Skye breathed out and relaxed - the quakes left such a tension in her body, built up and ready to let go. Skye shut her eyes and felt the ground tremble slightly beneath her.

“It’s okay,” Ward said and Skye let out a yell from inside her and the whole area shook - ripples running through the water. Skye opened her eyes and felt a huge release and started to laugh. 

“I feel like I’m...part of the earth and the ground!” she looked at Ward with a huge smile and wide eyes. “It’s okay, and no one’s been hurt! As long as I keep myself away like this, no one needs to know.” A mild aftershock came and she smiled again - she could be proud of the powers that she had. “Uneasy ground never bothered me anyway...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this fic! Was a lot shorter than I thought, but I suppose the plot was quite easy to write :D thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :) :)

“They should be here soon. I felt so guilty telling them - we were meant to look after Skye.” Simmons said and looked at Fitz who was typing on a computer in an internet cafe they had found in a town around half an hour walk from the corn fields. “Any luck?”

“Give me another minute more. It’s Skye who does this stuff, not me but I think...” Fitz pressed a few more keys. “Snow is awake and she can tell us where they are going.”

“Oh brilliant!” Simmons sat down next to him and watched the coding on the screen. 

“32.7 degrees north and 117.2 degrees west. That’s...” Fitz typed it into the computer. “San Diego? What are they doing in San-Diego?” he looked at Simmons who shrugged. “There’s nothing there that would interest Ward, or Skye.”

“We need to get to them, before they leave. That’s if they haven’t left the bus” Simmons sighed. “But we have to try.”

“Where is the jet landing?” Fitz asked Simmons.

“Back in the corn field would you believe it,” she said and he sighed, getting up.

“We just made it out,” he groaned. 

“When this is done, I promise, you’ll never have to look at another corn field again,” Simmons smiled and Fitz nodded. She patted him on the back and they left the internet cafe, walking back towards where they’d come from. “I hope Skye is okay. It’s almost as if she...he’s clearly controlling her.”

“Yeah, she’s probably scared and he’s saying all the right things to her,” Fitz added as they crossed a road. “I can’t imagine what it must be like for her.”

“I know,” Simmons sighed. “Science can’t explain it but we can help her.” 

“Yeah, but we can’t fix her,” Fitz replied. “The only way we can fix her up...er...well, is to be her friend and be there for her.”

“Yeah, with a little bit of care and love,” Simmons smiled and Fitz smiled back as they looked up and saw the jet preparing to land. “Come on, let’s go find her.”

Fitzsimmons walked closer and shielded themselves from the blasts as the jet came to a halt. The hatch opened and Fitzsimmons climbed up the ramp towards May and Coulson.

“What happened?” May asked and the two spoke breathlessly at the same time.

“Time!” Coulson said and they stopped. “One at a time, what happened?”

“Ward’s HYDRA. He’s taken Skye to San Diego and he threw us out of the bloody plane!”

“With one parachute! We don’t know if Skye knows, but he let her out of the cage. We have to find them. Snow, our DWARF, tracked the co-ordinates plane but we don’t know if they are still there.”

Coulson and May looked at one another.

“I’ll set a course. We’ll be there within an hour,” May said and walked towards the cock-pit and Fitzsimmons sat down. 

“He pushed you out of a plane? How on earth are you still alive?” Coulson asked.

“Like I said, he gave us a parachute, so he clearly didn’t want to kill us,” Simmons said.

“Just get rid of us,” Fitz replied. “He wanted Skye to himself, but who knows what he’s going to do to her.” 

“Oh no, I don’t even want to think about it,” Simmons sighed. “Why San Diego though? What’s there?”

“I guess we’ll find out,” Coulson got up and patted Simmons on the arm before walking towards the cock-pit.  
\-----

The ground shook slowly, more evenly and Skye sat down by the lake looking out and Ward sat next to her.

“So what now? We gonna stay here forever? At this lake?” she asked him.

“Not here, but it’s a good place to start. We can go anywhere in the world or even underneath it.”

“Underneath it?”

“Yeah, if a big enough crack forms, we can live underground and then no one will ever detect us,” Ward said calmly and Skye looked at him as if he was insane.

“Underground? Really? That’s your plan?”

“I just want to keep you safe, Skye,” Ward told her and Skye looked away, muttering an okay to herself. “You trust me, don’t you?”

“I...I’m starting to wonder why we’re here all alone without telling anyone where we are?” she said honestly. “Maybe we should go back to the bus and just...radio the team. Tell them that we went some time out for a bit.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Ward said and Skye looked up at him and into his eyes - realising what he was doing. Inside she started to panic and the quakes grew greater. “Skye?”

“You...there’s something you’re not telling me,” she stood up and backed away as Ward stepped closer - the ground started to shake. 

“Skye...you know I care about you. I’m doing this for you...”

“Like hell you are!” and vibrations spread through the ground as she ran towards the car with Ward - quicker than her running after. A huge hole opened from the ground below them and the ground beneath the car cracked, the car falling into the hole. Skye skidded to a halt, seeing the earth fall below her and the whole area start to shake - cracks forming all around.

“Don’t be the threat that everyone thinks you are!” Ward told her but Skye turned to face him.

“YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO LET IT GO! WELL, HERE I AM!” Skye’s voice trembled like the earth beneath them and Ward looked around with no where to run.  
\-----

The jet landed on the unsteady ground in the shelter of the bus, and Fitz looked on Coulson’s tablet.

“The epi-centre isn’t far. That’s where the earthquake is coming from. Somewhere called Salton sea,” Fitz showed him the map.

“Salton sea...” Simmons looked up. “Oh no, that’s right on a fault line! She’s causing an earth-quake there...”

“...we are in big trouble,” Fitz ended and the two looked at each other. 

“We have to move fast, get in the car,” Coulson told them and the four ran to the bus and climbed into another car and Coulson drove them through the earthquake - the ground shaking even harder.“It’s an 8 on the Richter scale...”

“Oh Skye,” Simmons said and Fitz looked at her, putting a hand on Simmons knowing that if they got much closer the whole team would be in danger.  
\----

“SKYE YOU NEED TO MAKE THIS STOP!” Ward told her but now it was out of control and this was no longer just Skye. The ground was shaking without her control, cracks opening up below them. 

“SKYE!” Coulson’s voice came from behind and she turned around seeing the car pull up and the team run out. 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” May told Ward and Skye backed away from the team.

“DON’T COME NEAR ME! I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU! ANY OF YOU!”

“Skye...we can make this stop!” Simmons yelled out at her. “Fitz and I can make you a special suit which will absorb your powers! You won’t cause these earthquakes!” 

“You just need to trust us, we’re your friends and we want to help you! Not hurt you!” Fitz added but Skye kept backing away towards a deep hole.

“STAY BACK OR I’LL JUMP!” she said.

“NO SKYE! DON’T!” Ward yelled out. “WE CAN HELP YOU!”

“HEY! YOU HAVE NO SAY! WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! YOU’RE HYDRA!” Coulson’s words rang out and Skye stared at Ward - looking into his eyes.

“Hy...hydra?” she said and slowly the quakes lessened a bit. “Wh...what were you going to do with me?”

“I just...wanted to protect you...” Ward said.

“Protect me? By taking me to see your freaking Nazi friends?! YOU BASTARD!” Skye tripped back. 

“SKYE!” Ward ran towards her. 

“DON’T YOU GO NEAR HER AGAIN!” Coulson ran towards Ward and May ran behind, taking out her ICER. “FITZSIMMONS, GET TO SKYE!”

Fitz grabbed Simmons by the hand and as the earth shook beneath their feet, they ran towards the hole - rocks falling as they saw how deep it was. Simmons let go and leapt forward and held Skye’s arm pulling at her - but Skye’s fear caused vibrations and Simmons could barely hold on. 

Ward knocked Coulson back - fighting the older man and May kicked him straight in the jaw, knocking him back. Ward fell back on the ground, a crack appearing behind him too...

“FITZ! I CAN’T HOLD HER!” Simmons yelled, being pulled down herself and Fitz slid down next to her and pulled Skye by her middle. With one huge tug from the both of them, they lifted Skye back onto the ground, but the ground under Simmons feet gave way. 

She screamed. 

“NOOOO!” Skye cried out and Fitz leapt across towards her, holding Simmons by her fingertips - he couldn’t lose her. 

“SKYE! YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS STOP!” Fitz yelled. “PLEASE!”

“I...I...c...can’t...I don’t...know h...how...” Skye cried, Simmons falling further and Fitz almost toppling down himself as the ground under him started to crumble. “I’m scared...”

“DON’T BE SCARED, BE HAPPY! BECAUSE WE ALL CAME TO SAVE YOU FROM WARD!” Fitz couldn’t hold on and his foot missed the ground, and Simmons fell further down. He just about grabbed her in time with one hand - the older holding onto a piece of rock pertruding from the edge. “WE CARE ABOUT YOU SKYE! WE KNEW YOU COULD DIE BUT WE PUT YOUR NEEDS BEFORE OURSELVES!” 

“SKYE! LISTEN TO HIM!” Simmons desperately tried to hold on. “WE ALL LOVE YOU AND CARE ABOUT YOU AND WE WANT YOU TO BE SAFE! PLEASE...DON’T FORGET THAT.” 

Coulson grabbed Ward’s hand and pulled him away from the new developing crack in the earth - he wouldn’t let Ward die down there, even if he was Hydra. But as soon as Ward was back on safe ground, May shot an ICER at him and Ward fell back.

The quakes and the earth stopped shaking because of Skye’s love for Fitzsimmons, the helpless pair, but it was too late. A final aftershock made Simmons lose her grip and she fell.

“JEMMA!” Fitz let go of the rock and tried to grab her in the air, gripping hold of her but fell too without anything to hold onto - the two falling together getting smaller and smaller. 

“NOOOOOOO!” Skye sobbed and the quakes stopped as May and Coulson rushed over. 

“FITZSIMMONS!” Coulson yelled out.

“HELP!!!” they heard Simmons faint scream and Skye peered over the edge, seeing that they’d landed on a ledge of sharp rock.

“MAY! GET A ROPE!!!” Coulson shouted, but May was already running towards the bus.

“THAT BLOODY HURT!!!” Fitz yelled out, but leant back against the rock face and pulled Simmons closer towards him, holding her the tightest that he could ever hold a thing.

“Fitz...you...came after me?” she looked up into his blue eyes and he smiled and nodded.

“Some people are worth falling for,” he said simply and she smiled at him as a rope came from the sky and fell down. Fitz stood up shakily - the two were cut all over from the rock but with his shaking hands he tied the rope around himself and Simmons (he wouldn’t let her be away from him again) and tugged at it. 

“PULL!” May instructed and with all their strength the three pulled at the rope. It was no use. 

“THE CAR!” Coulson said and May let go and climbed into the car, reversing it towards the edge and Coulson tied it to the back and May drove slowly forward. 

“IT’S WORKING!” Skye looked down but then looked back behind Coulson. Ward had awaken and started walking towards Coulson.  
Coulson made to run towards him but Skye held him back. 

“Uh-uh...” she shook her head and walked over to Ward who looked her in the eyes.

“You’re controlling it? For them? Skye...you’ll never be free with SHIELD. They’ll put you on the index and you know they’ll keep you hidden. Lock all the doors around you. They’ll fear you...”

“No Ward,” she said. “The only one here who needs to be scared, is you. Because you know what SHIELD will do to HYDRA. We’ll destroy you,” she said and turned around with a smile, but then turned back and punched Ward straight in the face and he fell back. 

Fitzsimmons pulled themselves up over the edge and Skye ran towards them and hugged them both tight.

“I’m so sorry, I almost killed you and you all did so much for me...”

“And we’ll keep doing it. We want to protect you Skye,” Simmons smiled. 

“We’re going to work on getting you a special suit and other cool equipment,” Fitz added and the three hugged again. “Can we get the rope off first?”

“Oh really? So you two don’t want to be tied together your whole lives?” Skye raised her eyebrows and Fitz narrowed his eyes at her and smiled but then turned back to Simmons who leant into him and held him closer.

Skye decided to give them some privacy and walked over to Coulson. May came out of the car and smiled.

“I’m sorry, I am...but, I think I can learn to control this,” Skye said and May put a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder.

“We’re all here for you. Whatever you need,” she said.

“SHIELD is always going to be here for you,” Coulson added with a smile and looked over at Ward. “We’ll never let HYDRA take you.”

Once Fitzsimmons got their rope off, Coulson and May took it and the five tied a groggy Ward up. 

“It is not nice to throw people!” Simmons said and shoved him into the back of the car. Fitz walked over behind her. 

“Yeah, I thought we could trust you, but now you’re really in for it. Wait til Fury and Hill hear about this,” he said and for good measure, shot him with another ICER bullet from May’s gun. 

Simmons smiled sweetly at Fitz, the two walking towards the car alone.

“We’ve been through a lot today,” she commented, looking up at him - two meeting each other’s gaze.

“Yeah, well, it’s my first experience at being thrown out of a plane. Was your second turn any better?” Fitz teased and Simmons smiled.

“Of course,” she replied. “Because I knew I could hold onto you the whole damn time!” she giggled as they reached the car and Fitz held the door open for her and she went in before him.

Skye looked around at the destruction that had been caused - hoping that no one else had been hurt by it. Coulson put a hand on her arm. 

“We’ll sort this out, SHIELD is good at that sort of thing,” he said and she nodded as they started to pile in the car, ready to leave the destruction of Salton sea behind. May and Coulson in the front and Skye opened the door to the back.

“So, tell me about this new suit,” Skye began and turned to see Fitzsimmons huddling in the corner with their noses pressed together and making out in the far seat. “WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!” she said and Fitzsimmons broke off from a kiss - looking up innocently at Skye, May and Coulson who were all staring back at them. 

“What?” Fitz said and put an arm around Simmons who was blushing and smiling at the same time. “Skye’s not the only who’s had something stirred up inside her today?” he said and Skye started to laugh as Fitzsimmons snuggled closer together and May and Coulson beamed at one another - starting to drive towards the bus. 

All would be okay again. Skye had the best people with her who loved and cared about her and she knew that they would do anything for her. She wouldn’t ever have to be scared again - she’d get her happily ever after. 

-The End-


End file.
